


lipstick stains

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i am t i r e d
Kudos: 2





	lipstick stains

day two of meds and i kind of want to punch a wall 

i told myself i would sleep but then i was up at four am

and i am e x h a u s t e d

i don't have a choice but to eat while on this stuff so that sucks

wait no 

okay honestly i don't like it but i know i have to

see i'm trying here

i want the happiness part of this sooner i'm impatient

oh well

c'est la vie

my therapist wants to hear my poetry and i don't want to think about that

i spent a while marking up two poetry books last night

that was fun

now there's post it notes on my favorite pages and highlighter on some lines

i wish there was someone i could lend them too 

but at the same time that's kind of lame lmao


End file.
